finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo forest
The Chocobo Forest, also known as Chocobo Woods, is an area in most Final Fantasy games where the player can locate chocobos. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Chocobo Forest is just north of Palamecia, and is the only place in the game where Firion and his allies can find a Chocobo. This enables him to move overland much faster and not fight any battles. Final Fantasy III version]] remake.]] In several wooded places around the world, the player can grab a yellow Chocobo from the Chocobo Woods and ride it. There is also a sidequest that consists in riding the Chocobo all around the floating continent. Doing so gets the player a reward. Fat Chocobo can also be summoned here. Final Fantasy IV The Chocobo Forest is located in several places, and all contain a many normal chocobos. They all also contain a single White Chocobo, which completely restores MP to all characters in the party when caught. The Fat Chocobo can also be summoned here. A Gysahl Green can be found in the grassy area in the middle of the clearing. There are four chocobo forests in total on the Overworld. One is located to the South-West of Baron, one is located to the East of Fabul, another is located South of Mount Ordeals and another is found on an island between the forest near Troia and the desert surrounding Kaipo. North of Troia, there is a Chocobo village. This is the only forest the player is required to visit as Black Chocobos reside here, and the Black Chocobo is the only method of transportation to reach Lodestone Cavern. Three more Gysahl Greens can be acquired if one ventures through the hidden pathways in the trees. The clearing itself is shaped like a chocobo. Final Fantasy V There are two Chocobo Forests in this game. One is found on Crescent Island, inhabited by a Black Chocobo; the other is found on the island where Catoblepas is found in World 2, inhabited by a female Chocobo that the party cannot ride. Final Fantasy VI Several forests can be found on the world map where the player can rent a Chocobo from a Chocobo farm. Final Fantasy VIII ]] There are several Chocobo Forests over the world. Here the player must catch a chocobo by luring a chicobo out and capturing the parent when it comes looking for it. Once caught, the player can ride the chocobo parent with the chicobo following close behind. There are seven forests in total, each with their own degree of difficulty in a mini-game involving finding buried treasure within the forest grounds. From easiest difficulty to hardest the Forests are; ''The Beginner's Forest, The Basics Forest, The Roaming Forest, Forest of Fun, Forest of Solitude, The Enclosed Forest and The Chocobo Sanctuary. ''Final Fantasy IX In ''Final Fantasy IX, Chocobo's Forest is the first location for the minigame Chocobo Hot and Cold, located on the Mist Continent. You can purchase Gysahl Greens here and exchange points won in Chocobo Hot and Cold for extra items. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Chocobo Forest' is mentioned as one of the wonders in Final Fantasy Tactics. It bears the following description: :''Naught but a glimpse of light creeps into this deep wood. Rare breeds of chocobo thrive in this mystical forest, and the World Tree is rumored to be at its center. The pungent scent of chocobo fills the air. '' Category:Forests Category:Chocobo